fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Lhikan Nuva
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Czy Michael Jackson był Papieżem?" ,,Hello" ~Edward 2016 "A ty w dzieciństwie nie bawiłeś się ołowianymi spawaczami?" Darkam 2016 Czy ty mi grozisz w Biedronce? wyspa Wzgardzahni Lokomotywomania brzmi jak dobry tytuł pierwszej płyty ~ TeTe Raper Rozwścieczenia 03.08.2019 Nawet nie czuję jak wpadam w protodermis - 21.10.2018 kiedy ostatnio niebo was powstrzymało? ~Bandek 25.10.2018 ja nie wiem kurwa jak dzieci nie umierają ~Nikiel 29.01.2019 to smutne że Chiny muszą inwejdować Watykan ~Nikiel 15.04.2019 masz taką mordę jakbym ci nie ufał ~stary Nikiela 2019 PonPon tylko wypluć - YouTube 2017 Kumpeleniaos deas bando/Hoy es cumpleaños de mi husbando Jest tylko prawda boża, moja i moja naprawdziwsza. Raper Ciemności to jest były mojej siostry ~ToaTeridax Jak się nazywa lider Big Cyca? Kanapkiewicz XD ,,Trawa smakuje trochę żółto" ~ Darkam 2016 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) KOMO BYŁ W TYPIARNI fucking tortilla Wszystko wina PO! Its honestly my favorite when people die in ranked and they start naming irrelevant shit, "geb hp pot and thors ward down." XD Ayy Suki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Trogloglo Jak na ciebie patrzę to mi herbata stygnie My FPS is high/Kurde mam lagi ~ Jakward 2078 Iskru-Iskru-Bum-Ziom jak nie mam nic do roboty, to mi się włącza tryb ameby "wchodzi trzech typa do baru, a barman na to:" nie no, fajny Bandek do analizowania 10.05.15 - DZIEŃ CHWAŁY ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼Kurwa ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ Kurwa, upuściłem doritosy ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ► ▼ ◄ ◄ ▲▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ◄ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► Strategia w życiu Pana XXX ogranicza się do "a jebnę se śniadanie rano" i zrobienia płatków z mlekiem. A i tak zapomina o misce. Co rozkmniniają psy po śmierci? Kminek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "... pewnie był nagrodą pocieszenia dla jego rodziców kiedy przegrali w zdrapkę" Jakie jest ulubione słowo kameleona do sylabowania? KA-MU-FLAŻ Twix jest oczytany "Potrafisz wpatrywać się godzinami w jednego gołębia, tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć gdzie poleci.Jebany stalker" "Twój poród sie odbił od studni. Dobranoc kurwa." Gdyby babcia miała kółka, byłaby transformersem zbieraj cukier, i wracaj do nory Co sie może rozpaść na kawałki i wylecieć w kosmos? Zespół R Moja babcia to Tyr Trójkącik z matką Bartusia Nie wiesz, czyli nie umiesz Gruby niedopierdol idziemy do klubu trochę potupać Na górze róże a na dole nic nie ma, bo cyganie ukradli co jest najtrudniejsze w zjedzeniu roślinki? wózek inwalidzki "i can say nygga to any nygga" ~MrocznaPochodnia nie wiem, kto według mnie należy odpowiedzieć nie było nic napisane o cukierze POLECANY HORROR NA DZIŚ: "Muszę posprzątać ale jest już 20 po 12 i jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem" Bandek to gruby murzyński leniwiec Kanadyjczyk koszykarz pedofil wódz ludu pieróg z Azjatyckimi korzeniami bawiący się kaczuchą podczas kąpieli wymuszając od niej pinionszki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wiesz co jeszcze nie ma szyi? Dżdżownica. =Yahtzee= Bro Rape 'd^___^b ' Indahkan serca szczerego zainteresowania, przepraszam za to z miłości, hujani go z modlitwy Twoich noc... Chociaż czuje się ciężki, upewnij się, że istnieje nie Nagroda menantimu. "Kurwa mać, dobra chuj, ja pierdolę" ~Darkam 2015 thumb